


Report That

by bunnybebe247



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon, F/M, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybebe247/pseuds/bunnybebe247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabloid/Reporter reaction to Oliver and Felicity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Report That

S: And we're back. In case you're just tuning in my name is Sunny Lawson and I'm here to bring you the best of the best gossip in the country.

Now as all of you know I am in love with all things Suspicous and me and a crew of my lovely Paps go pretty far for you guys. Usually I have a juicy Miley or Kardashian story but today I decided that for our Hot Topic we should stick close to home. 

How many of you have heard of Oliver Queen?

[Crowd Cheers; Picture of Oliver shows on screen behind her]

Gorgeous ain't he. If you don't know him here is a little backstory. 

Queen grew up in Starling. His father was Billionaire Buisnuess man Robert Queen, you know the owner of half the buildings in the city. Yup they're that rich.

As suspected Queen grew up in the spotlight and had a very naughty lifestyle. Booze, Women and Fast Cars...and that's all before he turned 18.

Now this isn't about trashing him, he has been a good boy at times, In fact he's actually had a serious girlfriend and that girlfriend is badass lawyer Laurel Lance.

[Shows picture of Laurel]

Drop Dead Gorgeous, I can see the appeal. 

Now their relationship never lasted long, they spent more time off than on to be honest. But we can not deny they made one sexy couple.

Moving along

Queen dropped out of 4 Ivy-League schools, how he got in at all I will never know. But its what happened when the hottie turned 22 that's important. He set sail with his father on their boat which was destroyed in a strom and all the members including Queen, His father and Sara Lance also known as Laurels sister was persumed dead.

Now we all know this wouldn't be a hot topic if it ended like that, I always give you more.

Queen returned 2 years ago after being discovered whilst stranded on an island.

We were all happy for the playboys return and apparently so was he. He returned quickly readjusting to his playboy ways with Tommy Meryln by his side.

As we've went over before Meryln and Lance were seeing eachother for a few months before Queens return and though we all hoped for a meraculous Laureliver reunion that sadly was not the case. Queen actually seemed happy for the two together. Hello development.

Now shortly after returning Oliver opened up his own club in the Glades naming it Verdant. And though we expected him to blow money on something careless he actually used it to help people in the Glades. I guess spending time alone on an island leaves you time to think.

Okay so this backstory is getting a little out of hand I kinda forgot how much history Queen has luckly this is the hot topic. Anyway....

Queen also took over his fathers company and while we all thought it would plumet as soon as he became CEO that in fact did not happen. In fact he still is conquering the businuess world as we speak.

This brings me to our person of intrest for this topic.

[Shows Picture of Felicity]

This is Felicity Smoak. She worked in the I.T department at Queen Consolidated. I guess that's where the nerdy look comes from.

[Laughs]

Smoak is different from Oliver's usual type. For one she's blonde. Two, she's smart, apparently she started College at 16. Lastly she isn't rich. This girl is literally the opposite of all that Queen has been with yet she seems to have captured his heart. The two of course deny everything but you cannot deny 'The Look'

We have only seen Queen give this look to previous girlfriend Laurel Lance and even then I have to admit it wasn't this powerful.

[Puts up pictures of Oliver and Felicity; Crowd Awe]

Cute isn't it. After almost a year after Queens return the two were inseperable. You rarely saw one without the other, most often showing up at his club dressed to kill. 

Now we all know the news of what happened in the Glades and who was responsible so its a huge suprise that Queen dissappeared when his mother was arrested.

He wasnt gone for long though. Shortly after Queen returned from his 2 month dissapperance to attend his mothers trial Queen hired Smoak as his new Assistant. Hello pay raise. I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact that they were sleeping together.

[Winks to Camera]

Oliver spent a lot of his time helping to rebuild the Galdes and while I respect that I can't help but think it had to do with helping with the Jury's decison on his mothers trial. Let's face it Queens don't play fair. 

Now Felicity stood by his side dressed in those sexy little dresses. Smiling and looking flawless. Its no secret she is a big part in making QC what it is. Oliver has gone on record saying he'd be lost without her. Which makes me think, just how involved is she with the company? Are we gonna get a name change? Smaok and Queen Consolidated. Doesn't have the same ring but hey, maybe it won't have to change. They're practically married anyway.

[Audience Laughs]

Now let's head back to the present shall we. Let's talk about why we're really here.

Now I take what I can get with these two because it is very hard to get a picture of them, They have gotten very good at avoiding the camera. But one of my faithful viewers got very lucky while she was shopping for her baby. Yup we are going exactly where you think.

Felicity and Oliver were recently spotted picking out baby clothes. Now Felicity ususally has a body to die for and a dress that shows off just that. Recently she has been wearing a lot of comfortable looking clothing.So with the clothes and our picture I can't help but question. Is it possible there is an baby on the way?

As I said, Oliver and Felicity were spotted in the baby section of a store in East Starling, also known as the area all of us could only dream of shopping in.

Is the picture ready?

[Puts up picture of Felicity holding up a pink jumper and Oliver smiling at it]

Cute aren't they? Its safe to say the two are prepared for a baby girl.

With his looks and her smarts this baby is gonna be unstopable don't ya think.

I actually have high hopes for the two. I've met Felicity and she's a sweetheart. She tends to babble but she's also super smart and as you can see she's very loyal. Oliver deserves someone who can stand by him and at the time take control. She's no pushover and I can respect that. Queen needs that. He needs someone who will call him out on his B.S, he needs someone who won't let him walk over them amd most of all he needs someone to stand by and support him. Sure he was this shameless playboy but he's more than made up for that and I think he deserves someone who'll make him happy. Felicity makes him happy.

[Audience Cheers]

Yeah I know, that's a little more optimistic of me but its the truth. Felicity Smaok has tamed Starling City's bad boy. Congrats.


End file.
